Some conventional databases include geospatial search support based on a two-dimensional model based on latitudes and longitudes. Consequentially, such models exhibit degraded geospatial accuracy at the North and South Poles and at the 180-degree East/West meridian lines. Thus, methods and apparatuses for geospatial search and indexing are needed that help obviate accuracy degradation at certain areas of the Earth.